Eyes in the Light
by Frostlynk
Summary: After Gideon is imprisoned, he devises a plan that will turn Bill Cipher into a human and cause him to lose his memories. How will Bill react to his new form, as well as some unexpected help from the Pines family? [Rated T to be safe. SPOILERS!] (Possible MaBill later on)
1. Chapter 1: ONE Eye in a Triangle

Chapter 1: ONE eye in a triangle

Dim moonlight shone through the metal window bars. A cold jail cell took host to a young white haired boy. He sat against the brick wall under the window with his pale, freckled face cupped in his hands. Mumbled whispers uttered from his lips as he spat gibberish remarks.

"Out of the deal... how to get out. How to get out." Strange markings and symbols were etched into the stone walls all around the room. The young boy's concentrated eyes traced every symbol through the walls of the room, leading up to a large drawing above his unkept bed. He glared in hatred at the three corners of the triangle drawing. A lone eye sat at the center of the triangle with arms reaching out. Frustrated, the boy dug his fingers into his hair and clenched into his scalp.

One month earlier, he'd made a deal with a dream demon. A deal that would change his life forever. The deal would've made all of his lil' old dreams come true, however, those twins had gotten in the way. The whole Pines family had ruined his life. He could have had everything, but instead, he sat alone in a cold jail cell in debt to a demon who had an unimaginable fate in store for him. There had to be a way out! He needed those journals. More than that, he wanted his revenge. He swore that day that he would see the Pines family suffer for all they'd taken from him.

Before he was thrown into prison, he'd summoned the demon, Bill Cipher, to search Stan's mind for the code to the vault in order to obtain the deed to the Mystery Shack. Eager for the deal, he shook the demon's flaming hand, sealing a deal without knowing the price he would have to pay. When the tricky demon was defeated in finding the code by the Pines twins, Gideon had backed out of the deal. After stealing the deed and ejecting the Pines family by force, Gideon realized his mistake. Bill appeared to him, revealing that in fact he had retrieved the code, but tricked the twins, intending to reveal it to Gideon later. Because Bill had successfully gotten the code, Gideon's unknown end of the bargain had to be met. Gideon clenched his fists at the memory. There had to be another way! Gideon admitted his fear to himself as a tear trailed his cheek and splashed onto his orange clothing.

He was smart, and he'd come up with a plan. He would outsmart the demon and take Gravity Falls by force. No one could stop him now. He once again studied the markings in his room. Before he was defeated and arrested, Gideon had realized his fate, and memorized the clues in the journal that would allow him to defeat Bill before Bill would come to collect his payment. Bill's deal, was to possess Gideon's soul eternally. Gideon refused to meet this fate, and had devised a plan to stop Bill... but how does one defeat an immortal being of energy that cannot be killed?

Gideon picked up his chalk and continued to etch markings into the wall, piecing his plan together in a way only he would understand. To anyone else, it looked like the scribbles of an insane man. To Gideon, it was the work of genius. He traced his plan over intensely. He would use a gem, called the "creator gem" to turn Bill into a human form. This gem was used to turn inanimate objects or animals into humans, matching the characteristics of what they originally were. Simply turning him human wouldn't be enough. His father, Bud Gleeful, part of the Blind eye, had a machine to tamper with memories in his possession. Though his father hid his mysterious secret society well, Gideon was still able to find out about it. Gideon could move mountains to get what he wanted, and he planned to. He needed to tamper with Bill's human mind, erasing any evidence of who he was or what he used to be. The last problem, was what to do with him after that? Gideon couldn't kill him, or lock him away without fear of his solitude allowing suspicion. Perhaps Gideon could allow him to be a citizen of Gravity Falls? Yes, that's what he would do. He was going to get out of this deal one way or another, and with his release from prison being tomorrow, Gideon knew exactly what his destiny was. With Bill out of the way, the Pines family was next.


	2. Chapter 2: TWO Eyes in a Man

Chapter 2: TWO eyes in a man

Bright daylight and blue skies shone above the pine trees and sun rays filtered through the branches onto the pale face of a young teenage boy. He lay, collapsed in the moss, sheltered under the branches of the forest. His golden blonde hair curled around his face and against his defined features. His limbs lay spread out across the ground as he began to regain consciousness. His gentle eyes slowly blinked open as he lifted his hand to block the sun from his face. He lay, dazed, staring up at the sun, before two shadows blocked the light. He looked up to see two men standing above him dressed in strange uniforms. Their faces were blocked by the beaming sunlight.

"Kid. Hey, kid." The scrawnier figure nudged him with his foot. "Come with us." Said the shorter man. After no response from the boy, the figures leaned down revealing their faces to him. "I don't know sheriff Blubs, I think it might be dead." Sheriff Blubs nodded in agreement. "Look's like it's breathing to me." Deputy Durland reached down and picked up a short stick, prodding the boy in the face with it. The boy blinked and looked to the police officer. "Where am I?" The boy was shocked by his own voice. It caught him off guard. Compared to the two people in front of him, his voice was extremely high pitched and somewhat robotic sounding. The cops picked him up by the arms and dragged him to the car. "Who am I...? Who are you guys...?" The boy continued to stumble out dazed questions.

Deputy Durland nudged him into the back seat of the police car. Sheriff Blubs stepped into the drivers seat and turned to face the boy while starting the car. "It's gonna be alright boy, we'll take you back to the station and figure it all out there. We need to clean you up and get you some clothes." In that moment, the boy looked down in shock to realize that he wasn't wearing anything. His face lit up red as he used his hands to cover himself and tried to focus on what was out the window.

The cops drove him to the station and helped him into the back into the building, letting him wear deputy Durland's jacket to cover up for the time being. They brought him to a small room and handed him a plain white t-shirt and jeans to change into. After he was dressed, they walked him down the corridor passed all the desks and offices. The boy carefully studied his surroundings, trying to find clues or anything that would jog his memory. He minded his way as he walked passed a desk where a small white haired boy sat with an older chubby man. "Alright Bud, and here's Gideon's release agreements, if you would just sign, here, here, and right down at the bottom." Bud nodded and followed the woman's orders. The blonde teenager couldn't help but feel like he'd seen that boy before. His intense white hair stood out and looked overwhelmingly familiar. He kept his gaze until he saw the white hair boy look up and their eyes locked. The young boy's eyes turned from surprise to something else as the blonde looked away and turned his attention back to the cops. Gideon's pleased eyes watched as the blonde boy disappeared down the corridor.

A strange feeling prickled through the blonde after that intense stare down. What was that? He followed the two cops into a small room where they allowed him to take a seat at one end of the table while sheriff Blubs sat at the other end. Sheriff Blubs asked him a series of questions that the boy couldn't answer, leaving a conclusion that they believed the boy had amnesia.

"Well, should I go see a doctor?" the boy asked.

Deputy Durland and Blubs exchanged glances before chuckling and responding with, "No just sleep it off, you'll be fine in no time. Now then, we have important things to attend to. Just walk around and try to trigger some memories. Best of luck!" They led him out to the waiting room and sent him on his way. _Such helpful cops_... the boy thought to himself. He didn't know where to begin. The cops had told him to walk around and try to trigger some memories, but how? He didn't know his name, or his age, and it was killing him!

He exited the police station and walked down the sidewalk, studying all the new faces that walked passed. The sun was beginning to set and he had no idea where to go. He had no money, no name, no anything. _What now? _

He walked down the street lost in his own thoughts. Strange feelings and emotions circled through his mind. It was as if he'd never felt emotions before and now did. Sadness, fear, confusion consumed his mind. Thoughts circled through his mind as he frantically searched the streets for some clue as to who he was or at least where he could find out. He eventually reached the end of the sidewalk and stopped dead in front of a sign. A large arrow pointed right, labeled "Mystery Shack".

That word... or those words. Whatever they were, they were familiar. He put his hand up to the sign and traced his soft fingers down the wood. His dark eyes looked through the woods seeing the ratty old shack in the distance. He decided to walk towards it, moving quickly through the trees until he reached a large totem pole in front of the shack. He studied it up and down before a young girl walked up and stood next to him. "Fascinating..." Her brown curly hair hung behind her ears and her mouth was gaped open revealing her braces as she stared up the totem pole.

The boy nervously chuckled and looked at her in confusion, "I suppose so..." Her bright eyes looked up at him, "I'm Mabel. I own a pig." He studied the strange movements she was making with her eyebrows as she lifted them up and down. Curious as to what exactly she was doing, he copied her. She giggled and asked, "So what's your name, handsome?" "My name's handsome?" He questioned. "No no no, wait, is it?"

"I... uh... I'm not sure." He responded nervously, running his hand through his messy blonde hair. She giggled again, "Don't be silly, how can you not know your own name?" He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "The police said I, uh, lost my memory? There was some fancy term for whatcha-ma-call-it but I didn't quite catch it." "Amnesia!" Mabel shouted, gasping and slapping her hands to her cheeks. "Oh you poor thing! Come inside!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along as he stumbled to keep up with her pace. He wasn't wearing any shoes after all. The police only gave him a shirt and jeans. He felt the sharp pebbles hit his feet until finally she brought him into the gift shop of the shack. "Soos!" She ran up to a chubby handy man and exclaimed, "This boy has amnesia!" Soos looked at him intensely, "Whoa, dude, I've always wanted to meet someone from Amnesia. Does he speak english!?" "No no no, Soos, he's not from Amnesia. He forgot his memories." Mabel explained. "Ohh... darn" Soos disappointedly looked to the floor.

"Mabel!" A grouchy voice sounded from around the corner as an older man wearing a fez stepped out. "How many times do I have to tell you not to bring home hobos! Soos, get the broom!" "Yes Mr. Pines" Soos saluted and ran off to get the broom. "What!?" The blonde boy watched horrified as the man waddled off to get the broom. "No! Grunkle Stan! He has amnesia, we have to help him get better!" Mabel stepped in front of the boy to defend him. "Why, so I can have a free loader around here? Ugh. No thanks." Stan put up his hand in protest as Mabel shot him a sad look. "Aw, kid, c'mon... Don't give me that look..." Stan watched as Mabel began to quiver her lip.

No matter how much he tried to resist, he couldn't say no to his favorite great niece. "Fine. Whatever." Stan rolled his eyes. "But give him no food." Stand narrowed his eyes as he instructed Mabel. Soos ran up with the broom in his right hand and held it out to Stan. "Forget it, Soos." Stan walked away as Soos sadly walked the broom back to the closet. "Phew, and I thought I was a goner." The blonde exaggeratedly wiped his forehead. Mabel chuckled and responded, "It's fine. I won't let him broom you." "Gee thanks!"

Dipper and Wendy walked into the gift shop, discussing amongst themselves as they noticed Mabel with a blonde kid. "Whoa, looks like Mabel's got a new boyfriend..." Wendy pointed at them as Dipper took in the scene. Mabel beckoned Dipper and Wendy to come over. "Hey guys! This is- uh- hm...", Mabel paused and rubbed her chin, "We really should give you a name. Well anyway, this is my friend and he has amnesia. I'm gonna help him get his memories back!" The blonde exchanged glances with Wendy first, then Dipper. "How do'y do?"

Dipper's eyes widened as he heard the boy speak. That voice... That high pitched auto tune sounding voice! He'd heard it before! Bill Cipher had that voice. Shivers ran down his spine as he remembered the triangular dream demon who tried to help Gideon destroy their great Uncle's mind and later take over Dipper's body. There was no way he took over someone else's body too! Besides, he'd never seen this boy around before... It couldn't be him. There was just no way.

Mabel was studying the blonde from top to bottom. "Hmm... so what should we name you?"

"Bill." Mabel and Dipper both turned to Wendy as she picked the name. "Wh-why Bill!?" Dipper stuttered in horror. That was a crazy coincidence! Or was is a coincidence at all!? _What was going on!?_ Wendy shrugged, "He just looks like a Bill to me." "Bill", Mabel repeated back. "I like it! Bill. What do you think, Bill?" The Blonde looked at the floor as if he was concentrating hard on the name. "Bill... Bill..." He repeated to himself. "I like it." Bill smiled and nodded. "I think it suits me well." He put his hands up to his shirt as if he were straightening a tie of some sort.

"Dude, what?" Wendy questioned when he saw the action. "Oh... I don't know." Bill blushed. "That was weird, I don't know why I did that." Dipper just stared in horror at what was going on. There was no way this was a coincidence, but he seemed to be the only one who saw what was happening. Mabel was too blinded by whatever to see it. He looked to her hoping she'd exchange the look, but it was useless. She was oblivious.

"Dude. Dude. Hang on, I got it." Wendy went to the clothing section in the Mystery shack and grabbed a clip on bow tie. She grabbed his shirt collar and clipped it on. "There you go, man." Bill studied the bow tie that was clipped to his white T-shirt. "Snazzy. I like this... this... _bow tie._" He mimicked Mabel's eyebrow movements from earlier, lifting them up and down, making Wendy and Mabel laugh. Dipper had to figure out what was happening. He backed out of the room and ran upstairs to find the journal. He yanked the old book out from under his bed and flipped through the pages until he reached the page he'd been looking for. Bill Cipher.

* * *

Gideon lay in his bed staring at his dark ceiling. He had done it! He had waited for Bill Cipher's guard to drop, before turning the triangle demon into a human. He'd actually pulled it off! Excitement coursed through his veins as he remembered watching the fear on the demon's face. That stupid triangle never expected Gideon to make a pact with another demon, but he did. There were dark secrets that no one knew about this town, but Gideon did! He twiddled his thumbs together excitedly as he sat up to see a dark shadow in the corner of the room. "The time is coming..." Gideon whispered. "Now that I have the dream demon out of the way, and the shadow demon in my possession, I will take my revenge." Gideon eyes narrowed as he studied still the demon shadow in the corner of the room. He turned to face a framed picture of Mabel on his nightstand. "I will have you my queen. No one will get in my way this time. _No one..._"

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey Guys! This is my first story on fanfiction so any comments or criticism is appreciated! Thanks for reading! Also I'll try to keep updating the story fairly quickly so there shouldn't be too long of wait gaps between each chapter. :)

~Frostlynk


	3. Chapter 3: THREE Words to Break A Heart

Chapter 3: THREE words to break a heart

Dipper reread every line on Bill Cipher in the journal, but it was nothing he hadn't already read. He threw his head into his hands and let out a sigh of frustration. Maybe he was just going crazy? If this was Bill Cipher, what was his angle? Why amnesia, what did he have to gain from that? Either way, this stranger couldn't be allowed to hang around, especially if it was Bill Cipher. He already smashed the laptop and tricked Dipper into giving up his body. He was dangerous, and _downstairs _with Mabel_.._.

Mabel sat on the counter swinging her legs back and forth studying Bill, who was really fascinated by the new bow tie. Mabel's summer romances had all flopped so far, and suddenly the heavens rain down this gorgeous hopelessly lost boy in need of _her _help. He was _gorgeous. _That blonde hair... his dark eyes, and the fact that he looked so good in that bow tie... Mabel became lost in her own thoughts as she stared at his flawless face twisting her hair around her finger.

Bill was looking around the store, squinting his eyes at the gift cards, trying to make out what they said. Mabel watched intently as he closed his right eye and put his hand over it. "Gravity Falls", he read aloud. "I think you need glasses man, if you can't read size fifty font," Wendy Chuckled as she grabbed her jacket from under the counter. "Well, my shift is over. See you guys tomorrow and good luck with the whole amnesia thing, man." she threw him a thumbs up as she walked out the door. "Bye Wendy!" Mabel shouted. "Glasses?" Bill questioned rubbing his chin.

Mabel hopped off the counter and joined him over by the post card rack. "So, we should get to work on rememberizationing." "Pretty sure thats not a word..." Bill looked questioningly at her.

"It is when you're Mabel!" She responded cheerfully. "Right..." He responded.

"So, do you remember anything yet? Like what is the first thing you remember?" Mabel held an intense gaze awaiting his response. "Uh... I woke up in the woods and those two cop fellows found me-" His sentence was cut off as Mabel gasped and grabbed his shirt collar. "The woods!?" Her eyes became wide with fascination. "Maybe you're a vampire!" She pulled his lips apart as she checked for vampire fangs. "Darn... no fangs. Maybe they disappear during the day!" He gently gripped her wrists and pulled her hands off of his face. "I don't think I'm a vampire... As cool as it would be." He smirked as she ignored his comment and continued on with her questions.

Dipper ran downstairs into the kitchen where Stan was sitting at the table in his undershirt sipping a soda. "Grunkle Stan, you have to get that guy, Bill, away from Mabel!" Dipper had to be extremely careful how he worded this. He promised Stan after the whole zombie thing that he would stop looking for trouble, and Bill was trouble. Then again he was dangerous, so maybe telling Stan was the right thing to do... On the other hand, Stan doesn't even know who or what Bill Cipher is, so it's not like he could help. Dipper contemplated his decisions as Stan calmly took a sip from his can and responded, "Calm down kid, I already tried to hit him with a broom but your sister made me feel all guilty about it. Apparently it's not civilized to beat people with a broom..." he rolled his eyes at the memory. "Well, did you try-" Dipper's sentence was cut off as Stan burped. "Aw... Ew... Grunkle Stan!" Dipper waved his hand in the air as if wafting the smell out of his face. "Listen, kid, Mabel does this like every week. Just let her do her googling eyes thing at him before we find out he's some sort of puppet lunatic and he'll be on his way." Or _psychotic dream demon_, Dipper thought to himself.

Wait... _Crush!? _Dipper's eyes widened at the thought as he almost choked on his own saliva.

Mabel was once again sat on the countertop swinging her legs continuously asking Bill questions. "So what's your opinion on sparkly kittens?" She continued as he laughed. "You're quite an interesting girl there, Mabel. Such... uh... _unique _opinions on pizza scented diapers and bedazzled parakeets, whatever those are." Bill giggled with Mabel. Her laugh seemed so familiar to him, almost comforting. It was like he recognized her, but didn't at the same time. He wanted to keep making her laugh. It was like part of his old life, whatever it was, was closer than ever. He stopped laughing and looked to his left where he and Mabel's eyes locked. She was so innocent and kind... unlike him. Wait... Where did _that_ come from? His mind kept spinning with bits and pieces slowly connecting to create a puzzle. He felt completely opposite to her for some reason. He studied her beautiful brown eyes as he felt her small hand slide up to his. His thoughts were interrupted as the joy in her eyes was hidden behind eyelids while she closed her eyes and leaned in. Panic surged his body and he pulled his hand away and hopped off the counter. He could feel his heart pounding and blood rushing to his face.

Mabel's eyes snapped open as her face turned red and she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, obviously trying to play off whatever just happened. Her face became swept with sadness and Bill could feel his heart drop. What was happening? This wasn't right. Guilt consumed him as he realized he'd just taken away that happiness. "S-Sorry..." He stuttered, not really sure what to say. Mabel locked her eyes onto the floorboards as she twisted her hair around her finger. Bill walked towards her and put his thumb on her chin, "Hey, sorry. You just took my by surprise, that's all." He smiled and she looked at his face. "Not that I didn't want to kiss you-"

Before Bill could finish the sentence, Dipper stormed into the room. "You want to what!? No! Get out! Now!" Dipper grabbed Bill's arm and yanked him as hard as he could away from his sister. He slammed Bill backwards into the postcard shelf as the force knocked it over and a Bill winced in pain, grabbing his elbow. Dipper released him and stood between him and Mabel. Bill looked down at his hand as he it pulled away from his elbow, revealing smears of blood. He was _bleeding_. His eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of the red splotches against his fingers. "What a rush!" His eyes met Dipper's as he drew his sight away from the blood.

Mabel furiously hopped off the counter and shoved her brother. "Dipper! Why would you do that?!" "Mabel, don't you see it!? That's Bill Cipher!" Dipper shot his arms up as he tried to explain to Mabel. "The triangle guy!? Are you crazy!?" Mabel lashed out and shoved Dipper back. "You don't think it's kind of weird that his name is Bill, he sounds just like him, heck he even looks like him?! No one has hair like that!" Mabel just stood, angrily glaring at Dipper. "No, the only thing that's weird around here is your stupid obsession with monsters and evil whatevers in Gravity Falls! You're crazy, Dipper!" Mabel's words stung, but he was doing this for her own good. "No..." he was calmer when he spoke, no longer yelling. "Get out," he turned to Bill. "Now." Mabel had never seen such a hateful look in Dipper's eyes. It was dark and terrifying.

To Mabel's surprise, Bill threw his arms up in surrender as he walked toward the door. "Sorry to have caused such a problem, Dipper." Dipper's eyes softened as he saw the boy leave. "Wait, Bill!" Mabel shouted after him. Bill said nothing, just turned and left. Dipper blocked Mabel's path so that she couldn't follow him. "Why would you do that, Dipper!? That is not Bill Cipher! I think I would know if my own boyfriend was Bill Cipher! He'd look a lot more triangulary-" "Boy _what!?_" Dipper questioned, panicked. "I'm going to see Bill whether you like it or not, Dipper! All summer your crazy conspiracies have ruined every romance I had! They were gnomes or zombies or evil, or who knows what else!?" "Dream Demons..." Dipper cut in. "Dipper! I'm so sick of this, and I'm sick of you! Just leave me alone!" Mabel shoved passed him. "Mabel, wait! I did this for your own good-". "No, Dipper! Don't talk to me!" She stopped before she walked out the door and turned her head just enough so that she could see him out of the corner of her eye as she threw out, "I hate you!", then stormed out. Shock and sadness cloaked Dipper's face as he took in those words. They stung... she'd never said anything like that before.

Mabel walked to the town, not even looking for Bill at this point, just walking. She kept replaying the fight she'd just had with Dipper. She couldn't believe that she told him she hated him, even if it was in the heat of the moment. She didn't mean it, she could never mean it, yet she said it. How could she have said that? Her stomach knotted at the thought as she began to feel queasy. Then again, Dipper did ruin her chance with Bill. Not just with Bill, but with every boy she'd met this summer. She wondered where Bill would have gone... he had amnesia. He had nowhere to go... unless- She stopped her thoughts right there. Bill was not the weird triangle guy, it was just another ploy by Dipper, not that he'd actually been wrong about any of the others... She shook her head trying to shove the thoughts out. Bill was a lost boy and needed her help, that's it. By the time she'd mentally come to that conclusion, she'd made it half way through town and it was getting dark. She needed to go back and apologize to Dipper. As she stopped and turned around, she saw her previous crush, Gabe Benson walking towards her. At this point, she realized she'd been crying and really didn't want any questions raised. Thinking quickly, she slid into a narrow alley between two buildings and ran to the end waiting for Gabe to pass. She watched the sidewalk intently, waiting to see the blonde puppet crazed boy maneuver by. A sudden movement drew her eyes to the ground as she saw a shadow sweep behind her. Before she had a chance to turn around, someone shoved a black sack over her head and she felt a small sharp pain in her neck. She tried to cry out, but nothing left her mouth as everything went black and she felt her body collapse under her.

* * *

**Author Comments: **

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the positive reviews! For a new writer, it's really exciting to see what you all think! So for this chapter, I decided to throw in a bit of a twist so I hope you all like it. The story will be slightly darker from here on out but I promise it will lighten up again later on! **

**~Frostlynk**


	4. Chapter 4: FOUR Eyes In Man And Shadow

Chapter 4: FOUR Eyes for A Man and His Shadow

Dipper lay awake in his bed, staring at the dark ceiling. The sun was beginning to set and there was no sign of Mabel. His mind swirled with concerns and regret as he was starting to get worried. He had decided not to chase after her, thinking she needed some personal space, but it's been hours. Twiddling his thumbs, he made his way downstairs, finding Stan in the kitchen. "Hey Grunkle Stan, have you seen Mabel?" "No... Oh no! Don't tell me she's off with that boy!" Stan slammed his fist on the table. "I don't know..." Dipper guiltily hung his head and began to confess about the fight he and Mabel had gotten into.

"Sheesh, kid, we gotta go find her. You stay here in case she comes back to the house. I'll take the car and search around." Stan grabbed the keys off the shelf and went out to the car. Dipper watched through the window as the headlights flashed on and Stan backed out to the main road. Guilt swept over Dipper like a weight pressing down against his chest. What if something happened to Mabel? It would be all his fault...

* * *

Mabel's hazy eyes blinked open as the burlap sack was lifted off of her head to reveal a dark room in front of her with a single dim lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. "Where am I?"

"Relax, Mabel, no harm will come to you my queen." Gideon stepped out from behind her. His white hair illuminating his presence as the light reflected from his small light blue suit. It wasn't until this point that she realized ropes held her wrists together so tight that it was digging into her skin and burned. "Ugh, Gideon. I thought you were in prison..." Her confident irritation turned to a scared and nervous stutter.

"W-why are you out?"

"I was... thanks to you and your nosey brother." Gideon's voice was dry yet angered. He slammed his hand against the back of her chair. "I'm not here to discuss the terms of my imprisonment, Mabel. I'm here as a favor to you, actually. Over my time spent in jail, my fondness for you has not lost flicker in its thriving flame." Gideon's voice softened as he spoke to Mabel. "Ugh, Gideon, that doesn't even make sense." She rolled her eyes.

"You are in no position to be disrespectin' me girl!" Gideon's voice quivered as he spoke. She could feel his spit droplets hit her face when he shouted. "You will become my queen, or you will suffer the fate of the rest of the world!" Mabel stared at him, unamused. "Fate? What?" Gideon clenched his fist in anger as Mabel clearly wasn't getting the picture. His anger turned to a dark form of amusement as he began to laugh. Mabel's eyes watched in horror at his heavy snorting laughter. His squeaky voice cracked as he held his fist to his stomach and attempted to collect himself.

"You see, Mabel, I ain't the same lil' old me you remember. I ain't gonna be played into you're hands again." Behind him, his shadow began to rise from the floor to become its own figure. "You see, my sweet Mabel, I have a plan. I know things, I've _seen_ things that your innocent eyes have yet to encounter." His voice getting lower and lower as he paced forward to come eye to eye with Mabel.

Fear lit up in Mabel's eyes as Gideon's shadow transformed into one of a dark clawed beast. Gideon's eyes blinked red locked gazes with her. In that moment, pain rolled through her body in waves as she was forced to look away in tears. "This is no joke, Mabel. However, I'm not an unreasonable man... I'm willing to give your sweet beautiful self a chance to become my queen, or relish in that experience a thousand times over." He stretched out his fingers to grace her soft cheek. "My shadow demon is unstoppable, and don't go runnin' your mouth to anyone about him either. It won't do you any good, but the thought of him will be enough to scare your mouth shut, won't it?" Gideon's evil gaze watched Mabel as she sat speechless, with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't trust that you won't say anything to your brother though... So just for precautionary measures...", Gideon pulled out a strange contraption and held it towards Mabel, twisting the dial to the correct setting. "You won't remember any of this."

"W-wait." Mabel stuttered, sniffling as she collected herself. She clenched her fists angrily and began to struggle to free herself from the binding around her wrists. "Why tell me, if you're just going to make me forget?"

Gideon held the point of the machine to her forehead. "Because I love you my sweetheart, and I trust in time, you'll come to your senses. Besides, I can't keep my secrets from you, my dear."

The glowing beam hit her as she opened her eyes to view her own shadow on the floor, which stared back at her with its demonic red eyes. She took in the horrifying sight before losing consciousness and fading into black...

* * *

After leaving the mystery shack, Bill wandered down the street, no idea where his destination was. What did Dipper mean by Bill _Cipher_? He stared at his bloody hand again, amused by the way it felt. It was like pain was something new. It was entertaining to him, but why? Surely that wasn't normal. Making his way to the other end of town, he found the junkyard. Old cars and furniture were piled together forming large mounds of old junk and knick knacks. Maybe something in here would jog his memory, since he was basically back to square one.

He began rummaging through all the junk, finding a lot of unique items, though it was getting harder to see in the dark. He scanned through the smaller bins full of old clothing and possessions. It was funny what humans threw out. In the bottom of an old box, he found a dusty old top hat. "Heh... now why would someone throw this beauty out?" He blew the dust off and smacked it with his hand a few times before placing on his messy blonde hair. Reaching down into the same box, he pulled out a black walking cane and trench coat. "Hm..." He looked down inspecting his current outfit. "It's a shame that this lovely coat doesn't go with what I'm wearing", he spoke to himself scanning around the junkyard, "But that would go divinely with it.!" He made his way across the lot to a coat hanger attached to a yellow collared shirt and dark dress pants. He slipped the yellow shirt on and dressed himself in his new items. "Now whoever threw these out has clearly lost their sense of style." He couldn't help but feel like they were extremely familiar. _Maybe they were his?_ They did fit his slender shape quite well.

"Now if only I had some nice shoes, and perhaps a belt..." "You mean like these?" An older high pitched voice sounded from behind a junk pile. A short man with a long white beard held up a pair of dress shoes. "Exactly like those!" Bill excitedly proclaimed.

The man tossed them down. "Im McGucket, Local kook."

"Pleasure to meet you!" Bill took a moment to compare his exceedingly lovely top hat to McGucket's strange worn down hat. He liked his top hat. "Now then, happen to know where I can get a belt?" Old man McGucket rubbed his beard with his boney fingers before snapping them together excitedly with the response, "I have a belt in my trailer. I'll trade it to ya for the top hat." Bill cringed at the idea, "How about instead, I make you a deal. You give me the belt, and the next fancy hat I find is yours." McGucket stood slouching for a moment, studying the deal, before he spit sideways. "Sounds dandy to me!" McGucket replied.

Bill smiled. "It's a deal then." He began to hold out his hand when his eyes turned to complete terror as his hand burst into bright blue flames.

"Oh dear, that's unhealthy!" Bill shrieked as he tried to wave off the fire. McGucket threw his hands in the air as he shouted "Demon!" and took off behind the garbage piles. The fire disappeared as Bill studied his hand. "Hm... no burn marks." He narrowed his eyes as he studied his fingers, flipping his hand front to back. "Demon... hm... I guess that means no belt." A small shadowy movement caught Bill's glimpse as he spun around to face his own shadow. His face dropped as he held a stare at the black figure that was his body. This wasn't him... "Well, this is all wrong." He muttered.

As he stared at the shadow, he noticed a glimpse of brown curly hair on the ground behind the junk. Stepping around the pile, his eyes widened as he took in the sight of a young girl lying unconsciously on the ground. "Mabel!"

Diving up next to her, he held his ear next to her heart, checking for a pulse. He could hear the beating of her heart, and something about that made him feel... he didn't know what he felt actually. "Well this won't do..." He sat up and slipped his hand behind her head beginning to pick her up off the ground when he noticed the rope burns on her wrists. Anger swept over him as he pulled her up off the ground. "Let's get you home then."

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Hey guys, long time no see! I'm sorry it's been such a long wait, I got caught up in a busy schedule but I should be posting more frequently from now on. I'm really excited to see all the positive reviews on this story! Thanks to everyone whose been following it and awaiting patiently for the update :) I promise the next chapter is coming out very soon, likely before next week, and like always, I love and appreciate any criticism or comments you guys have :D**

**Thanks again!**

**~Frostlynk**


End file.
